Space Quest I: The Story
by CaptainSwag101
Summary: A dramatic retelling of the Space Quest I storyline! Grab yourself a Monolith burger, and hold on to your Thermo-Weave underwear!
1. The Sarien Encounter

Author's Note: Hello, fanfiction community! For those of you who don't know, Space Quest was a series of comedic and satirical adventure games made by Sierra On-Line in the 80's and 90's. As such, I don't own any of the characters in this story.

These stories are going to be a retelling of each of the games, but with a few creative liberties thrown in (don't worry, I won't go overboard).

Please review, and I'll be sure to post more chapters!

* * *

><p><span><strong>Space Quest 1: The Story<strong>

**Chapter 1: The Sarien Encounter**

You are startled awake by the blaring of an alarm. As you clear the sleepy haze from your mind, your memory rushes back:

You are Roger Wilco, janitor sub-extraordinaire on board the starship Arcada. The ship was on its way back to your home planet, Xenon, after the Arcada's science team had successfully completed the Star Generator.

The Star Generator could ignite empty, useless planets into new stars. This breakthrough would be vital to Xenon and its surrounding star system, Earnon, as its current sun was on the verge of dying.

And you, Roger Wilco, would be forever remembered as the guy who had the privilege of mopping the floors outside the room where the Star Generator was created.

Right now, however, an incredibly rude and annoying alarm has just woken you from one of your famous on-shift naps in the janitor's closet. Stepping out into the hallway, you hear the frightened voice of a technician shouting over the intercom that the Arcada has been boarded by unknown intruders. The transmission ends abruptly.

Resisting the urge to climb back into the closet and sleep through this dilemma, you instead decide to look for a better place to hide. You'll have to file a complaint to StarCon about this later.

Suddenly, you hear the computer's overly cheery voice crackle from the intercom system:

"Self-destruct sequence is engaged. Fifteen minutes until detonation."

Your razor-sharp mind tells you that this new development makes your previous plans a bit more difficult, so you decide to look for a way off the Arcada. After travelling through a few hallways and an elevator, you think you hear footsteps approaching you! As you bravely hide behind a doorway, you catch a glimpse of a strange creature.

The creature is largely humanoid in build, wearing a somewhat bulky, red suit and helmet. Behind the helmet's eye-holes you see only darkness. You also notice that the creature, whom you now presume to be one of the intruders, is holding a rather large laser rifle. After scanning the room for a few moments, the creature turns around and leaves the room.

After waiting for a moment, you use your cheetah-like agility to race towards a door at the end of the hallway. Upon passing through it, you enter what appears to be the ship's data archives. As you glance around, a door at the other end of the room slides open as an old man stumbles in. He seems to be one of the Arcada's scientists. He also appears to be in serious need of some Abdo-Seal brand abdomen filler! After only a few steps, he slumps to the floor. Struggling painfully, he raises up on one elbow and gasps:

"The Star Generator is under attack! You'd better get off this ship if you value your life, Wilco!"

He then glances over at the Arcada Data Archive and utters the words "astral body". He then settles to the floor, lifeless.

Sitting down at the archive's terminal, you type in a search for "astral body". The computer pauses for a moment, and then "Title found...Retrieving" appears on the cracked monitor. A data cartridge is quickly carried over to you by a small droid. After carefully placing the cartridge in your patented Bottomless Pockets, you exit the room.

After navigating your way through the Arcada's almost maze-like hallways, you find your way into the shuttle bay control room. Proceeding into the airlock, you don a space suit hanging in a closet nearby. While transferring your belongings into the suit, you feel something else in one of the pockets. Pulling it out, you find that it is a small metallic gadget with the words "Universal Translator: Prototype 2" engraved into the front.

As you look up from the gadget, you glance through the airlock window into the shuttle bay, and notice that the bay doors are still closed! You must have forgotten to open them from the control room!

You hustle back into the control room, and quickly head for the bay door controls. As you press the button marked "Open", you hear a horn sound repeatedly as you watch the bay doors slide apart through the observation window. Not wanting to stick around any longer, you turn around and make it about halfway to the airlock before before you hear a hissing noise from the other side of the room.

Looking for the source of the sound, you see the doors slide open on the opposite wall from the airlock. You freeze in mid-step as two aliens quickly walk into the room, and immediately level their rifles toward your head.

(End of chapter 1)

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Thanks for reading, guys! You've been a great pantload! This is just the start of what I hope will be an exciting series of stories! Please rate fairly, and I will be sure to post future chapters (but not actual <em>future<em> chapters, I'm saving those for Space Quest IV). Until then, keep your mops ready!


	2. A Close Encounter of the Perilous Kind

Author's Note: Hello, fanfiction community! For those of you who don't know, Space Quest was a series of comedic and satirical adventure games made by Sierra On-Line in the 80's and 90's. As such, I don't own any of the characters in this story.

These stories are going to be a retelling of each of the games, but with a few creative liberties thrown in (don't worry, I won't go overboard).

Please review, and I'll be sure to post more chapters!

* * *

><p><span><strong>Space Quest I: The Story <strong>

**Chapter 2: A Close Encounter of the Perilous Kind**

Guns pointed at your head. That's all you can think about as time seems to stand still. You could only imagine what was going to happen to you next: One of the ugly aliens (who hopefully can't read your thoughts) would pull the trigger, and your magnificent brain would be splattered on the walls and floor, with no lowly sanitation engineer to clean them up.

After sizing up the situation, one of the aliens turns and exits the control room, seemingly satisfied that one of their kind is easily enough to deal with you. Just as you think you're about to be turned into human wallpaper, you feel the alien wrench the universal translator from your hand. It flips a switch on the device, and a moment later, you begin to hear a voice:

"Where are the others?" You hear a tinny-sounding male voice coming from the speaker. "Show me, now!"

Looking around the room for a means of distracting the alien, you spot a door in the corner of the room; a supply closet. Nodding your head, you begin to slowly walk over to the door, and carefully pull it open. The alien attempts to peer into the dark room and, seeing nothing, commands you to turn on a light. Instead, you reach inside the room and fumble around for something only a janitor would think of: the automatic floor-washer. You switch the machine on, and turn the propulsion up to maximum. Leaping clear of the doorway, you hear the washer's self-propulsion systems hum into life.

"Where do you think-glaaaaaak!" Your captor's question is cut off as the floor-washer rushes out of the closet at a breakneck pace and slams directly into his lower body, plastering him onto the front of the machine. The universal translator tumbles from his hands, and his cry of terror becomes an incomprehensible squawk.

The washer zooms around the perimeter of the room, only pausing when it completes its cleaning cycle and empties its debris compartment-as well as the nauseous alien-into a nearby incinerator chute.

After taking a moment to congratulate yourself for thinking of such a brilliant plan, you pick up the translator and, after making sure to turn it off, stuff it into your pocket. You then resume your original course to the elevator. After entering the shuttle prep room, you put on your space suit's helmet, depressurize the airlock, and dash out into the shuttle bay.

Climbing inside the waiting shuttle (why an expensive research vessel like the Arcada only had one emergency shuttle, you have no idea), you shut the door, fasten your safety belt, and press the button marked POWER. Then, you activate the craft's thrusters and-carefully avoiding a button labeled DO NOT PRESS-engage the autopilot.

As you are whisked away from the main ship, you see a massive, insect-shaped vessel (presumably the aliens') decouple from the Arcada and jump to warp speed. Moments later, a massive flash fills the shuttle's rear viewport, as the vacuum of space silences the gargantuan explosion of the Arcada's self-destruct systems. Gazing at the incredible light show, you pause for a moment. Finally, it seems you can enjoy a moment of peace.

That is, of course, until the massive wave of debris from the explosion hits your shuttle.

You are shaken out of your trance by a large impact accompanied by the sickening sound of crunching metal. Alarms begin blaring, and red warning lights start flashing from every control panel in the shuttle. A beep emanates from the computer console in front of you, attracting your attention to a message in bold, flashing letters:

ERROR - ENGINES COMPROMISED. INSUFFICIENT THRUST TO REACH DEFAULT DESTINATION: XENON

With a groan, you slump back in your seat. "I guess I'm not getting home after all..." you think out loud. "So, now what?"

Suddenly, you see your view from the front of the shuttle dip downwards. Soon, a moderately-sized orange and yellow planet is centered in the window, gradually getting closer until it completely fills the viewscreen. Glancing away from the rapidly approaching planet, you see a new message slowly being typed out on the main computer console:

DESTINATION SELECTED: KERONA

(End of chapter 2)

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Thanks for reading, guys! Sorry it took me a while to write this chapter, I've had a lot of other work to do in the past few months. Nevertheless, I will try to get Chapter 3 done as soon as I can, and I will edit this note once I have a tentative date in mind. Until then, why not pass the time by playing some Astro-Chicken?<p>

If you enjoy this story, why not write a review? Your feedback is extremely valuable to me, and it really helps me write better.

Also, if you haven't read Chapter 1, or any of the previous chapters of this story yet, I strongly suggest you do so, it will help explain everything that is happening in the story.


End file.
